1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a developer holder, an image forming unit, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional image forming apparatus such as a printer, a copying machine, a facsimile machine, or a multi-function printer includes an image forming unit. The image forming unit includes a photoconductive drum on which an electrostatic latent image is formed. The electrostatic latent image is developed with toner into a toner image. A toner cartridge holds toner therein and is detachably attached to the image forming unit.
The toner cartridge includes a toner chamber having an exit formed therein and a shutter that closes the exit. When the shutter is opened, the toner is discharged through the exit.
An agitating member is disposed in the toner chamber. The agitating member includes scraperblades in the form of a resilient sheet. The scraper blades scrape the toner adhering to an inner wall of the toner chamber.
When the shutter is closed and opened, the scraper blades may be caught in a gap between the shutter and a chamber wall, preventing the shutter from operating properly. Improper operation of the shutter causes leakage of toner, deterioration of the scraper blades, or shorter lifetime of the toner cartridge.